<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Wanna Hear You by Hxrny_Mxcca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148682">We Wanna Hear You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca'>Hxrny_Mxcca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Paul McCartney, Daddy Kink, John picks dare, M/M, McLennon, Moaning, Paul's a blushing mess, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Top!John Lennon, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, Whining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul are playing a game of truth or dare, and Pete's girlfriend has a great idea for John's dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Wanna Hear You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first one shot in a while, I hope its good. I needed a break from writing them, and I think it's done me good to have a break to be honest. &lt;3</p>
<p>Slightly taken from lennonsprincess' story- 'truth or dare' &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Truth or dare, John?" Pete's girlfriend, Grace, asked with a smirk. </p>
<p>"Dare." John replied simply, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p>The eight of them were sat on chair's in Pete Shotten's garden, in a circle. The game of truth and dare had begin around ten minutes ago, and this time it was finally John's turn. The girl's had picked truth, hell, even <em>Paul</em> had chosen truth. But John wasn't no wimp.</p>
<p>"Dare." John replied simply, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p>Grace laughed mockingly, smirk still on her makeup-coated face, relieving herself from the grip of her boyfriend and standing up. She made her way over to Paul first, who's seat was next to John. She took Paul's arm, pulling him onto his feet. </p>
<p>Poor Paul looked so confused, standing there with stiff posture as he looked at the girl with unsure eyes. </p>
<p>John was so confused, this was his turn, not Paul's... But then she turned to John, beckoning him to stand up and walk over. John did so, placing his can of cider on the grass floor and making his way over. Grace moved out of the way to allow John to stand directly in front of the other boy, who's hair shined beautifully in contrast with the full moon over their heads.</p>
<p>John could see where this was going, and tried to hold back his smirk. However, it seemed like Pete could too see what his girlfriend was about to ask, and he <em>wasn't</em> in favour of it.</p>
<p>"Grace-" He gently warned, but she cut him off, not giving him an ounce of attention.</p>
<p>"I want you two to fuck." </p>
<p>Paul's mouth fell open slightly, something John wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been staring directly at Paul's face the entire time. John had to hold back yet another smirk at his reaction, fondling with the hem of his blazer to distract himself.</p>
<p>"Grace." Pete's tone was harsher this time, and John could tell his eyes were burning into the back of her head. "Grace, you know that's illegal, are you crazy?"</p>
<p>"So's underage drinking and smoking, Pete." Len added. "Stop being a wuss."</p>
<p>"Aye. Stop being a wuss, Pete." John added, delighted when Paul's shocked face <em>finally</em> turned to look at him. Paul didn't have to even speak, the warning eyes he was giving John just said it all. </p>
<p>"Let's be honest, who's going to tell?" Grace asked, turning to look at the rest of the group. "Put your hand up, if you're gonna grass on these two?"</p>
<p>Nobody raised their hand, and Paul quietly rolled his brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Now, put your hand up if you want these two <em>straight</em> boys to fuck." Everyone's hands went into the air, even Pete's after a few seconds and an eye roll of his own. Grace turned back to look at the two boys yet again. "Nobody's forcing you, you can still say truth John. And Paul, you can say no if you want... But judging by the tightness of those jeans, Paul, I don't think you want to say no."</p>
<p>A harsh blush appeared on Paul's once pale cheeks, and his eyes fell down to the grass as he shifted his posture.</p>
<p>"All you have to say is no..." Len spoke up.</p>
<p>Neither John or Paul said no, and the entire group clapped and made sounds of excitement.</p>
<p>"Brilliant!" Grace grinned. "Now, ten minutes in Pete's room, with the window <em>open</em> we wanna hear you, don't we?"</p>
<p>Everyone agreed, and John couldn't help but notice the blush on Paul's cheeks darken, the boy biting his lip.</p>
<p>John made the first move, reaching forward and taking Paul's arm, discreetly winking at him and leading him into Pete's empty house.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The door of Pete's bedroom closed behind the two, and John immediately pushed Paul up against it, the younger's back hitting the poster of Brigitte Bardot.</p>
<p>"Naughty boy, getting a hard on even at the <em>thought</em> of us fucking in public." John whispered into his ear, knowing how much Paul loved that. </p>
<p>The two had been in a relationship for months now, and had had sex many times, even if the people outside had no idea. The main thing that had excited John was being able to have sex with Paul, and not one of his friends knowing that this wasn't the first time.</p>
<p>"John..." Paul whimpered, his elegant eyelashes dancing on his still red cheeks.</p>
<p>"C'mon baby." John's hand cupped Paul's jeans, and the boy squirmed. "We only have ten minutes, so get on the bed for me like a good boy, hm?" Paul nodded gently, whining when John backed away to open the window.</p>
<p>Another noise of excited cheers filled John's ears once the window was pushed up, and he knew everyone was waiting. He closed the curtains, and turned back to face Paul, who was now fully naked on the bed and tossing himself off with the cutest look of innocence in his features. Paul's eyes were closed, the thumb of his right hand inbetween his lips as he sucked on it sweetly.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell, Macca..." John moaned at the sight, quickly pulling his own jeans down and he made his way over. "You look so gorgeous... My beautiful boy." He spoke quietly, sure that the outside couldn't hear anything but the upcoming moans.</p>
<p>Once John was fully naked, he climbed on top of the boy, making him open his eyes. John replaced Paul's hand with his own, and Paul moaned, his arm reaching out to claw at John's back.</p>
<p>"John..." John knew what Paul wanted, moving his free left hand down to Paul's hole, groaning when he felt how stretched it was.</p>
<p>"Christ Macca... Prepared for me, did ya?" He asked, not expecting an answer and so removing Paul's saliva soaked thumb from his mouth and replacing it with two of his own fingers. "Make 'em nice and wet, baby." </p>
<p>As he sucked on John's two fingers with his eyes now closed again, Paul's own free hand began to stroke at John's own erection, moaning around them when he felt how hard it was.</p>
<p>Another few seconds and John removed his fingers, bringing them to Paul's hole once more, watching in arousal as Paul spread his beautiful, smooth legs. He teased the hole for a while, making sure to create the most glorious small whimpers once again. As John pushed through the rim, he spoke up.</p>
<p>"I want you to make sure you let those moans out, okay, baby? Want you to make our friends amazed, hm?"</p>
<p>"Okay.." Paul nodded, shifting slightly and trying to push back on Johns fingers, but John held him in place with his other hand.</p>
<p>"Okay what?" John whispered, leaning over the boy.</p>
<p>"Okay Daddy..." Paul whined back, also whispering, and he heard John groan at the words.</p>
<p>John didn't start off with slow thrusts, he began to thrust them in and out incredibly quick, a choked sob leaving Paul's wet lips almost straight away. The sobs soon turned into loud moans though, as John found Paul's prostate.</p>
<p>"Daddy... Daddy..." He muttered, which only made John speed up, not caring that his hand was falling tired.</p>
<p>"Louder baby, moan louder..."</p>
<p>"Oh, John!" Paul moaned, and a few seconds later, John removed his fingers. "John..." He whined, clawing at John with both arms this time.</p>
<p>"Are you ready, baby?" John's cock was lined up at Paul's hole, and it took every muscle in John's boy not to push in then and there. He stared at Paul's sweat coated face, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>"Mhm..."</p>
<p>That was John's queue, and so waisting no more time, he entered Paul's heat, groaning as he did so.</p>
<p>"Fuck..." Paul moaned, pushing back on John's cock.</p>
<p>"Christ." John groaned.</p>
<p>He was almost fully inside of Paul when he pulled back, forcing into Paul once more. Paul moaned at that, begging for John to do it again.</p>
<p>"More..."</p>
<p>John did it again, delighted at the louder noises, and began to thrust with confidence. He could feel Paul fall apart beneath his body, the younger boy's naked chest raising up and down as he tried to catch his breath. </p>
<p>"John! Oh God, John!"  Paul moaned.</p>
<p>"You sound like such a whore baby... God, so beautiful..." John panted. "Louder..." With that order, John grabbed Paul's leaking cock, rapidly tossing him off as he continuously hit the boy's prostate.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Oh, mmmmh."</p>
<p>John could tell Paul was close by the way his head kept turning from left to right on the pillow it rested on. It was something Paul always did when he was close to cumming, and a movement which always made John speed up even more.</p>
<p>He too was close.</p>
<p>"God Paul, 'm close..." </p>
<p>Paul wasn't even speaking scentences anymore, just moaning in pleasure. One of the younger's own hands fell from John's back to touch his nipple, and that was it for him it seemed.</p>
<p>"Mmm!" Paul screamed out as he came, white semen spurting from his small cock.</p>
<p>"that's it, baby- Fuck..." John groaned at the clenching of Paul's rim around his own member, and could feel that feeling in his own stomach. He burried himself deep inside of his boyfriend, coming. "Hm..." he hummed, his head falling onto Paul's sweaty chest out of tiredness.</p>
<p>Once they had both come down, John began to pull out, to Paul's dismay.</p>
<p>"Stay..." Paul whined, trying to push back on John's cock.</p>
<p>"Paulie, I would... But they're waiting, baby." </p>
<p>The younger huffed, and John chuckled fondly, finally pulling out of Paul and standing up. John began to get changed, and eventually the stubborn Paul did too.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>John pushed the back door open, and the first thing both of the boys saw was the shocked look on the teenager's faces. They couldn't help but chuckle, slowly making their way closer.</p>
<p>"So, how was that?" John asked Grace, but she didn't respond, her cheeks flushed and her mouth open.</p>
<p>"Longer than ten minutes." Pete added with a smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram- hxrny_mxcca<br/>Tumblr- hxrnymxcca<br/>Wattpad- stxrry_mxcca</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>